Sentirse
by Samiira mOon
Summary: Chocolate...   Sentía el cosquilleo de las cerdas sobre su piel, el escalofrió que provocaba el líquido al hacerse sólido, el estremecimiento al ser retirado el chocolate de su cuerpo, con deliberada lentitud /lemmon


Sentirse

**Chocolate...**

**

* * *

**

Sentía el cosquilleo de las cerdas sobre su piel, el escalofrió que provocaba el líquido al hacerse sólido, el estremecimiento al ser retirado el chocolate de su cuerpo, con deliberada lentitud.

ADVERTENCIA…

Para mayores de 18.

* * *

El aroma a chocolate inundando sus sentidos, saboreándolo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo los estremecimientos de su cuerpo entre sus manos. Y todo, por un juego, un simple juego de curiosidades y albedríos, para demostrarle, que no es necesario ser pareja para hacer un juego de amor.

Sentía el cosquilleo de las cerdas sobre su piel, el escalofrió que provocaba el líquido al hacerse sólido, el estremecimiento al ser retirado el chocolate de su cuerpo, con deliberada lentitud.

Con la lengua y recorriendo su cuello y sus manos rozando la piel aun no cubierta. Por ese líquido obscuro de olor embriagante y dulce sabor amargo.

Suspirando por el suave contacto sintió la yema de sus dedos recorrer su espalda desnuda, mientras su lengua retiraba el dulce de su pecho, no pudo contenerlo más, un ligero gemido salió de sus labios abrió los ojos y vio su sonrisa.

Y en sus ojos grises reflejado el deseo de seguir devorando su cuerpo, lentamente poco a poco... para hacerla sentir que no todo debe ser rápido y un frenesí desquiciante que arrebata la sangre y estalla.

Sino un momento delicado, ligero y cargado de sensaciones. Que desencadenan la pasión.

Enterró sus dedos en su cabello, acercando su boca a la suya, un beso de chocolate, su cuerpo limpio del dulce se estremecía con el contacto suave de sus dedos entre sus muslos ligeros roces, deseaba desesperarla oír de su voz, ronca por la excitación que lo deseaba que lo necesitaba.

Gemidos, salían de su boca, mientras trazaba líneas de besos en su cuello, jugaba con sus pezones e inundaba su boca con su dulce sabor , clamados cuando sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda y sus labios besaban su cuello.

Suspiros… cuando tocaba con sutileza su abdomen y bajaba lentamente. Gemidos unos más placenteros a sus oídos cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior, esa sensación de calidez y humedad.

Ella lo deseaba y él lo sabía pero no haría nada más hasta que de desesperación, desenfreno, deseo. Entre esos lindos gemidos. Ella esa morena ni escultural, ni viciada, le rogara, le pidiera… en murmullos, gritos y suplicas hacerla suya.

Que tenía que lo había vuelto loco… Tal vez su riesgo, Tal vez la convivencia, Tal vez lo prohibido… O solo tal vez… El aroma a chocolate de su boca, el chocolate líquido que lamio de sus muñecas en ese juego infantil.

Pensaba mientras atraía lentamente sus pezones y movía lentamente su dedo en un rítmico vaivén interrumpido, cada vez que gemía un poco más fuerte desesperarla es su objetivo. Que lo desee aún más su meta y poseerla la victoria.

Y sucedió. Apenas entre sus cavilaciones y enredos de deseo y pasado la escucho…

-Por favor….- música para sus oídos…- Por favor…- esas dos sencillas palabras consiguieron excitarlo, y casi sin pensarlo la miro a los ojos.

Lentamente abrió sus piernas y se colocó, entre ellas, sus ojos expresaban deseo, pasión, necesidad… _¿amor?_ Eso no lo puede permitir no puede verle con amor y lentamente sin dejar de ver sus ojos de un café común.

Y con crueldad, al atreverse a verlo así entro casi como un baboso caracol. Desesperantemente lento, ella en un intento de hacerlo más rápido de sentirlo en dentro levanto las caderas y él se alejo vio la confusión en sus ojos y solo negó.

-No, no , no…Despacio – Un juego cruel de dominación que él estaba ganando. Y lo sabía por ese gemido de desesperación que escapo de su boca al oírlo se acercó de nuevo y esta vez.

Ella quieta y con ojos cerrados y gemidos contenidos, respiración agitada, ardor y necesidad reprimida Obtuvo su recompensa…_sentirlo _

Una vez dentro olvido el objetivo, olvido la meta, olvido el triunfo y se entregó al momento a la fogosidad de la morena.

Olvidando a su novia enfadada, a sus problemas en casa. Olvidando el mundo, Olvidando el ser y entregándose al placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto…

Pensó, en una vaga ilusión errónea, que sería una noche como cualquier otra. Pero vaga ilusión al encontrarse ahora abierta de piernas, teniendo de frente a quien si bien lo pensó jamás creyó posible siendo embestida, con un ritmo, ni lento ni veloz; un ritmo digno de disfrutarse… pero era poco.

Gemidos ligeros escapaban de su boca. Pero eso no quedaría así, le hizo sufrir,la estaba haciendo gozar, se retribuiría el favor con originalidad..

Le tomo un instante posicionarse sobre el moviendo sus caderas vio la sorpresa en sus ojos grises y solo sonrió beso su pecho mientras sin dejar de moverse. Estiro la mano al poco chocolate que quedaba…

Moviéndose, sin detenerse jamás…tal vez una o dos veces en una forma circular para sentirlo más… logro arrancarle un gemido a su garganta, feliz, bajo el ritmo y abrió el contenedor del chocolate aventó lejos la tapa y el pincel que el uso en ella y vacío lentamente el líquido obscuro y aromático sobre sus pechos y su abdomen le obligo a mirarla.

Se veía perfecta ella sobre mi quien lo pensaría de en esa morena, su cabello lacio algo alborotado a su espalda, sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, perfectos su abdomen todo envuelto de nuevo en chocolate…

Pero eso no era lo que la hacía ver hermosa y excitante sino el hecho de que fue ella misma quien lo vertió sobre su cuerpo y la veo jugar ahora esparciendo el chocolate aún más sobre su como si de una crema se tratara.

Sin dejar de verme, sin dejar de marcar un ritmo acompasado con sus caderas que cuando se mueven circulares me arrancan gemidos que no deberían salir, pero esa sensación que produce el chocar de mi miembro contra el fondo de ella, es algo que no podía imaginar; estrecha y delicada, caliente y húmeda… y ahora bañada en chocolate…

Le vio poner las manos en sus caderas incorporarse un poco y recostarse contra la cabecera de esa cama desconocida… lambiendo y mordisqueando sus senos e imprimiendo un ritmo más frenético a sus caderas, en un instante se encontró subiendo y bajando sobre su virilidad que placentero era sentirlo así dejo volar su imaginación, a un posible futuro, teniéndolo así cada día al anochecer…

Con fuerza detuvo el movimiento el beso lentamente. Y la levanto de sus caderas con una presión en sus caderas y una mirada ella comprendió le dio la espalda sintió su dedo recorrerla...

Desde la nuca entre sus cabellos hasta el final de su espalda le sintió tocar sus glúteos suavemente. Besar sus lumbares y sin pensarlo por instinto ella misma bajo.

Que felicidad, regocijo y excitación… Originalidad no es la palabra.. Posiciones comunes… Sí, pero con lo que hay en casa nunca hay ni siquiera eso…

Su excitación fue mayor entro de una sola embestida las manos en sus caderas… su cabello esparcido en su espalda y hombros sin ver su rostro sin ver sus miradas solo escuchando sus gemidos, estos le dicen todo… un ritmo rápido casi frenético… Gemidos no más reprimidos…

Y en sus mentes ambos dejando de pensar en sus crueles pasados, en todo el daño hecho, han caído dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que en el fondo ambos poseen y tal vez no lleguen a aceptar… dado que piensan que _no sirven para amar_


End file.
